Warriors Chat Spoof
Usernames Of Cats Jayblind: Jayfeather Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Lionblaze IwantHolly: Fallen Leaves Hollyepic: Hollyleaf Ivyrulesyay: Ivypool DoveyepicnesmoreepicthenLion: Dovewing Leafylove: Leafpool Squirrelsquirrel: Squirrelflight I'llkillyou: Tigerstar IloveTiger: Darkstripe LongisbetterthenFire: Longtail Fireleaderawesome: Firestar HawkshallkillIvy: Hawkfrost Crowylove13: Crowfeather Breezeomg: Breezepelt Immagirldude: Echosong Leafyleaf: Leafstar Sharpdeputyrules: Sharpclaw Cloverloveskits: Clovertail Mousemouseisme: Mousefur White1000: Whitestorm Bluestarrrrs: Bluestar LovemeSnow: Moonflower Snow1888: Snowfur Admiremeplz: Brambleclaw Hawkyesssss: Hawkfrost Sashasash: Sasha Tawnyohyeahparty: Tawnypelt Millieisawarriordummy: Millie Gray18888Stripe10000: Graystripe Mothawesome10: Mothwing Brambleclawisabutt: Tigerstar's troll account Thestarhope: Crowfur Patchawesomekit: Patchpelt (who created his account as a kit) TheKits: All the kits in every Clan Fernisakitlover: Ferncloud Daisyisperfect: Daisy Chatroom ~Immagirldude as entered the chat~ ~IwantHolly as entered the chat~ IwantHolly: Is Hollyleaf on? Immagirldude: Dunno. ~Hollyepic as entered the chat~ Hollyepic: Fallen stop calling me to come on chat! IwantHolly: But I love you! Immagirldude: What...? ~Immagirldude has left the chat~ IwantHolly: Now it's just you and me. Hollyepic: You're weird. ~Hollyepic has left the chat~ IwantHolly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ~Jayblind has entered the chat~ ~Lionblazeismoreepicthenu has entered the chat~ Jayblind: Fallen, stop stalking Holly. Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Btw, don't think we haven't heard her talk about you annoying her. IwantHolly: I'm going to cry :( Jayblind: Cry then... Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Ur a baby Fallen. ~IwantHolly has left the chat~ ~Hollyepic has entered the chat~ Hollyepic: Thank you! Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Np Jayblind: Lion, why do you love 'lol' and all that? Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Dude, I'm epiccc. ~Ivyrulesyay has joined the chat~ Hollyepic: Hai. Ivyrulesyay: Aye! Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Ivy, your wrong. I rule. Ivyrulesyay: It's a username dude... Jayblind: ... Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Ur so cruel! Users matter! (In IRL holds up a sign that says usernames matter) Hollyepic: Lion, quit it! Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: What? You can see it? I'm in the bathroom!!! Ivyrulesyay: Lol ~Admiremeplz has joined the chat~ Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: Father! Jayblind: Whatever Hollyepic: I love you Dad! Admiremeplz: If you love me, admire me. Jayblind: I don't love you. Admiremeplz: :( Jayblind: Well, first of all, your a fart. You worked with freaking HAWKFROST and TIGERSTAR! Lionblazeismoreepicthenu: WHAT!? DID YOU!? (goes to him IRL and holds him by the neck) Hollyepic: Don't believe Jay's lies. Jayblind: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY WHEN I HELPED YOU!? ! Hollyepic has kicked Lionblazeismoreepicthenu from the chat for choking Admiremeplz ! Admiremeplz: Thank you. Hollyepic: Np. ~IwantHolly has entered the chat~ IwantHolly: Hollyepic can I marry you? Hollyepic: What... The.... Heck.... Jayblind: Just kick him from the chat. Hollyepic: Fine, I never wanted to do this Fallen. IwantHolly: FINE I'LL STOP! Jayblind: Good. ~Breezeomg has joined the chat~ Hollyepic: Not even getting started on this... Breezeomg: I'm better then all of u. Jayblind: Don't make Holly kick you... ! Hollyepic has kicked Breezeomg from the chat for bullying ! Jayblind: Thanks! Hollyepic: Np! IwantHolly: Holly, let's hang out in RL. Hollyepic: K. Bye, Jay! Jayblind: Bye, Holly! ~Hollyepic has left the chat~ ~IwantHolly has left the chat~ ~Immagirldude has joined the chat~ Jayblind: Echo!!! Immagirldude: Jay!!! Ivyrulesyay: I have been spying!!!! Immagirldude: Um... Ok? Jayblind: It shows your here on your icon. Ivyrulesyay: Oh... ~Ivyrulesyay has left the chat~ ~Breezeomg has entered the chat~ Breezeomg: I'm better then u Blindface. Jayblind: I'm calling Holly. Immagirldude: Don't make him! Breezeomg: Lol, Holly can't kick me! Jayblind: I'm calling her. Brb. (calls Hollyleaf IRL) ~Hollyepic has entered the chat~ ! Hollyepic has kicked Breezeomg from the chat for bullying ! Jayblind: Thanks! Hollyepic: Np. Admiremeplz: I'm a stalker Hollyepic: Okay, kicking you. ! Hollyepic has kicked Admiremeplz from the chat for being a stalker ! Jayblind: He's a real butt. Hollyepic: Lel Jayblind: ... It's an insult Hollyepic: Lel Hollyepic: Sorry, Lionblaze is typing on my account ~ Jayblind is left the chat ~ ~ IwantHolly has entered the chat ~ Hollyepic: What's the point, we're beside each other IwantHolly: I love you, wanna kiss? Hollyepic: OMSC NO ! Hollyepic ran away ! IwantHolly: (cry) ~ TheKits has entered the chat ~ TheKits: Yay! Mome creating acount! ~ Fernisakitlover has entered the chat ~ Fernisakitlover: Go away, Fallen! We want time alone! IwantHolly: Uh... Okay. ~ IwantHolly has left the chat ~ Category:Spoof